The Ten Commandments (The Sage)
The Ten Commandments「十戒 Jikkai」 are an extremely powerful group of ten elite warriors who are Handpicked by the God Of Bible himself. each member possesses a Commandment「戒禁 Kaigon」, a unique power gifted to them by the God Of Bible, which delivers a unique curse to whomever breaks a rule specific to each member. The commandment also give a blessing to it's current wielder. although members of the Ten Commandments are immune to all other Commandments except for their own. The curses will only be lifted if the victim defeats its wielder or at the victim's death. The Commandments can be removed from their wielder if he gives his consent or if he is left powerless, unable to fight or die. They are originally a secret elite group that worked for the God Of Bible, but after his death they had changed side and now currently worked as one of The Jade Emperor Secret Group. Summary The group functions as an independently acting cell in which individual members inform about or take care of problems that arise near their location All of the members of The Ten Commandments carry a random black colored mark in their body. The organization maintains ties to many of the mythological factions through it's members, most of which hail from different backgrounds. They also have a strong underground presence in the human world, with many members taking jobs ranging from protecting the president of a big country or entertainment to spying and assassination. they tend to work in pairs chosen by the current captain, on the basis of skill compatibility and balance, but not so much on personalities. Due to this, people like Atlas and Lilith are paired together in spite of the former's dislike for the latter. Leader Despite being the current leader of The Ten Commandment after the death of their previous leader or commonly known as The God Of Bible. and the man all members follow, little, if anything is known about the Current leader of the said group. With even his name being unknown to any other supernatural creature other than The Jade Emperor and The Trinity, he's one of the most mysterious entities to appear in the story. He acts like a father to the people he has recruited, and appears to care for them to a certain extent, giving Sabael complete freedom of action to remain in the land of the dead for the time. Even so, he commands absolute respect and obedience from most of his subordinates, which suggests great power and charisma. He ususaly seens to wear a futuristic looking mask on his face. Members The main body of The Ten Commandments consists of ten members, most being of different races and specialties. Taking many aspects into account. the weakest members of the group are able to fight on par with a Satan-class creature while the stronger ones are capable of fighting equally with or even defeating enemies on par with a Heavenly dragon class. You Shall Have No any Other Lord Before Me (Moses) Moses is one of the strongest member of The Ten Commandment. Moses has unimaginable combat capabilities that allow him to fight against multiple God-Class opponents by himself and come out as the winner. Behind this side, he's a closed NEET who has little more to his desires to play online game than the drive to obey the Leader's orders. The nature of his strength comes from his unparalleled ability to sense the world magic aura and and his capability to manipulate it at his will. Despite being apparently human, Moses has spearsmanship skills that completely outclass The Leader's skill, having the magical power beyond Odin 's and enough physical strength to kick away Vali and Issei in their Junggernaut Drive Mode, His partner is Merebus Granger. You Shall Not Make Idols (Pacifista) Pacifista is one of the weaker member of The Ten Commandment. Pacifista was one of the ten winged-Class Angel created by the God of the Bible who after his death becoming a fallen. After the death of his father, Pacifista had been trained by Jew until her ten black colored wings turned into twelve black colored wings Her main strength lies in her unparalleled art of illusion that even better then the Leader of The Ten Commandment. In terms of combat skills, she's equal to 3 Satan-Class Devil, but she prefers to avoid making contact with the other supernatural entity other than the member of The Ten Commandment. His partner is Caesar. Honor The Elder (Jew) Jew is the oldest one among all of The Ten Commandment members and also being one of the strongest one. being a being who already reached hundred of thousand years old. Despite being having a body little more than a child, Jew is a prized member of The Ten Commandment due to his peerless magical ability, being a user of even the force magic that are outside of King Solomon and Moses' magic arsenal. Just like King Solomon and Lilith, he has the ability to communicate with the spirit of the death. he's able to fly by using some kind of magic that able to make him grow a black colored wings and is also capable of restraining Atlas in his Berserk Mode. His partner is Sabatiel. You Shall Not Covet (Caesar) Caesar is one of the strongest member of The Ten Commandment. Due to his unparalleled combat abilities, as well as being able to adapted into any kind of situation in matter of seconds. Caesar is one of The Ten Commandment's best members in terms of combat skills, only bested by the current leader. he's a remarkably skillful spy, and also a capable combatant. he sometimes behaves as the "Perverted Brother" of some members, such as Moses and Granger. However, despite his unparalleled ability to be able to fight in any kind of situation, his healing power is the weakest among all of the members of the Ten Commandment . His partner is Pacifista.Category:Dragongaming1 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Under Construction